For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,051,960 B2 (JP-A-2006-22721) discloses a fuel injection valve for an internal combustion engine. Conventionally, as shown in FIG. 3, a fuel injection valve (injector) 91 includes a pipe 911, an inner connector 921, a moving core 923, a needle 940, and an outer connector 922. The inner connector 921 is located around the inner circumferential periphery of the pipe 911. The moving core 923 is opposed to the inner connector 921 in the axial direction and configured to be drawn toward the inner connector 921 by exerted with magnetic attraction force generated between the inner connector 921 and the moving core 923. The needle 940 as a valve element is movable together with the moving core 923 in the axial direction and configured to open and close nozzle holes 934 to inject fuel. The outer connector 922 is configured to lead fuel into the pipe 911 from the outside of the outer connector 922.
In the present conventional structure shown in FIG. 3, the pipe 911 of the injector 91 has the inner circumferential periphery accommodating the inner connector 921, the moving core 923, and the needle 940. The inner connector 921 is located at the side of a rear end of the pipe 911. The moving core 923 and the needle 940 are located at the side of a tip end side of the pipe 911 with respect to the inner connector 921. The outer connector 922 is partially inserted into the rear end of the pipe 911. A coil 951 is provided around the outer circumferential periphery of the pipe 911 and configured to generate a magnetic field when being energized. A housing 913 surrounds the outer circumferential periphery of the coil 951 and one axial end of the coil 951 in the axial direction, thereby supporting the coil 951. A cover 960 surrounds the other axial end of the coil 951 in the axial direction. That is, in the present structure of the injector 91 shown in FIG. 3, the coil 951 is enclosed by the pipe 911, a cover 912, and the housing 913. In the present structure, the nozzle holes 934 are located at the tip end side, and the opposite side of the nozzle holes 934 corresponds to the rear end side.
However, the fuel injection valve (injector) 91 of FIG. 3 has the following problems. A large number of components of the injector 91 need to be inserted and accommodated inside the inner circumferential periphery of the pipe 911. In addition, components of the injector 91 need to be attached to the outer circumferential periphery of the pipe 911. Accordingly, productivity of the injector is impaired due to increase and complication in the assembling process and the like. In addition, the present problem becomes further remarkable as the number of components increases, and consequently productivity is further impaired.